DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The overall goal of this Loyola University Health System (LUHS) IAIMS proposal is to develop a plan for the integration of information required for development of a system-wide performance management system. Its intent is to bring together in an integrated electronic environment, the clinical research, educational and administrative information and clinical services data elements needed to support a geographically dispersed, integrated health care system. Our long-term vision is that select data from key databases (currently fragmented and isolated) will be integrated into an open architecture data warehouse to be used for continuous analysis and improvement of the patient care, research and education activities of LUHS. Specific aims of this planning grant proposal are: Provide a process to educate LUHS key leaders and other constituencies about the IAIMS concept; Conduct a situation audit of performance management information needs and resources in the following areas: patient care, administration, education and research; Develop a five year strategic plan to integrate information to establish an LUHS enterprise-wide performance management system; and Develop a plan to educate those responsible for patient care, administration, education and research activities about the availability and use of integrated information for performance management. Five teams will collect information and formulate strategies on: 1) research, 2) education, 3) patient management; 4) administration, and 5) knowledge-based resources. A sixth team will provide technical support and develop the information architecture to guide creation of the data warehouse. An IAIMS Planning Council will guide all planning efforts. The Council will prioritize information needs and identify databases and key data elements for integration into the data warehouse. The Council will prepare and prioritize the IAIMS five-year implementation plan addressing clinical care, administration, education and research needs. The Plan will be distributed broadly for feedback and administrative approval will be secured from the LUHS Information Technology Steering and Information Integration Committees. Other strategies will be developed to educate the LUHS community using electronic (web-based) technology, multimedia formats, print and person-to-person formats. Evaluation of the strategic planning process will measure the timely production of deliverables using standard project management techniques.